T
Tank A role in group comba't'. The tank will attempt to be the one to take damage from the enemy. With the AI hate system, this means that they must be the one dealing adequate damage or Taunting the enemy to keep it attacking the tank. Most often group members with high defense abilities elect to be the tanks. Melee professions tend to be better tanks because of their higher defenses, and the Taunt ability. Tarquinas Star Wars Galaxies Server. Tat Tatooine Tavern A facility located in some outposts and smaller cities. It is a combination of a Medical Center and Cantina, allowing the abilities of both at the same time. Taverns have small rooms and use the Small Generic House design. They cannot be built by Architects. TC Short for Test Center, the Star Wars Galaxies Test Server. Tech Level Technology level. Used to classify Ship Components and to identify which ones a pilot can use. The ability to use new technology levels is granted as the pilot progresses in their profession. TEF Temporary Enemy Flag. Acquired by entering battle with a member of the opposite GCW faction. While a player has a TEF, they are barred from entering houses. TEF's last 5 minutes after ending battle. Both players and NPC's of opposite faction will generate a TEF. Currently there is no icon or other way to signify when you have a TEF, other than not being able to enter a house. TESB Refers to the movie, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire strikes back. Tempest Star Wars Galaxies Server. Template (Temp) Warning: This article refers to Pre-NGE information. The current set of skills your character has, or the final set of skills you'd like your character to have once you use up all your skill points. When one has used up all their skill points, they are considered to have a "completed template". There is a simple nomenclature used to describe your advancement in a given profession. Master is 'M', novice may be 'N', and any other advancement is described by a 4 digit number expressing how far up each skill branch you have gotten. A Marksman with Rifles IV, Pistols I, Carbines II, and Ranged Support III wound have the template '4123'; novice could also be shown as '0000'. Test Center Star Wars Galaxies Test Server. New patches are tested here before going Live. TFMB Trade Forums Monkey Boy. A response given when a player attempts to sell an item or service on "official" forums other than the specified galaxy trade forum where the sale is meant to take place. TH Thunderheart, the former SWG Community Relations Manager (Left the post in April 2007) Theme Park Areas in the game that feature iconic Star Wars characters or places which give out quests that must be completed in a linear fashion to progress. Current "badged" theme parks include: * Imperial Themepark * Rebel Alliance Themepark (Rebel Base, near Kor Vella, Corellia) * Jabba's Themepark (Jabba's Palace, Tatooine) * Nym's Themepark (Nym's Stronghold, Lok) Tier 1-5 Refers to the level of the pilot skill tree you have attained, or the level that you are recommended to have before combating an enemy. NPC ships in space also have tier numbers under their name to determine their approximate difficulty level. When you start a Pilot profession, you are at Tier 0. #When you have 1-1-1-1 you have completed Tier 1. #When you have 2-2-2-2 you have completed Tier 2. #When you have 3-3-3-3 you have completed Tier 3. #When you have 4-4-4-4 you have completed Tier 4. Once you mastered pilot, you'll be considered Tier 5. Tiggs Diane "Tiggs" Migliaccio was the Director of Community Relations for Star Wars Galaxies. She no longer works for Sony Online Entertainment as of November 9, 2005. TKA Teras Kasi Artist TKM Teras Kasi Master. Trando Short for Trandoshan Toon A player character. ToOW Trials of Obi-Wan - The third expansion of Star Wars Galaxies which features a new planet (Mustafar), a new vehicle called the Transport Skiff, a new ship called the YT-2400, a new guild hall called the Mustafarian Underground Bunker, and a new mount called the Lava Flea. TPM Refers to the movie, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Twitch A generic term that identifies games in which physical reaction times influence your success more than in-game rules, formulas, or character stats. First Person Shooters are classic "twitch" games, as is the Jump to Lightspeed expansion, whose very success arguably relied on being inherently twitch. Category:Dictionary